


Flashback

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: They say another human has fallen to the Underground. Finally. Undyne lies in wait, thinking back to the last human that fell.





	Flashback

    The damp, heavy air swirls lazily around the cavern as the water moves, and I watch for the human that recently showed up here. As I do, I can’t help but feel an exhilarating mix of emotions.

    I’m excited. 

    Another human.  _ Finally _ . If I catch it, we’ll all be free. We’re so close, I can almost taste it. I’ll get revenge for all of the monsters that have died down here and had never seen the surface. I’ll kill the human and take its soul myself, then deliver it to Asgore. And that’s something else altogether; it won’t be for very long, but I can’t help but wonder what it will be like to have that much power running through me. 

    I’m apprehensive.

    The consequences if I fail could be detrimental. And humans are monumentally stronger than monsters, and my own death could very well prove to happen. But it’s a risk I’m willing to take for everyone in the Underground. I actually lost my eye to the last human that fell down here: a small child, really, with a vibrant, yellow soul. What happened after that is history.

    I’m nostalgic.

    I think back to my days as a cadet in the Royal Guard, back when Gerson was captain. This one had been over one of my first few days here, and I was eager to show what I was made of.

    Today’s meeting was an emergency meeting, and we were rounded up from all across the Underground to meet at the Capital, at King Asgore’s house. The fireplace in the living room was lit, we had just finished a casual dinner with the King, and everyone was chattering. That was when I decided I had a family in the Royal Guard, one that would always have my back, no matter how badly I remembered everyone’s name.

    Then Gerson began to speak. “Let’s get down to business.”

    The talking died down. 

    “Dogamy and Dogaressa have smelled a human in Snowdin Forest,” Gerson said, and the dogs nodded in agreement. “They say that the scent leads on to town. The human should be resting in Snowdin Town for tonight, then press on toward Waterfall. I need a few of you to come with me while we apprehend it, then take the human, or the soul, if we take it, to Asgore. Do I have any volunteers?”

    I could barely hold my excitement as my hand shot into the air. “Me! I’ll go, Gerson! I grew up there, and I know of places that they could possibly hide.”

    Gerson laughed at my enthusiasm. “Sure, Undyne! If you want to. Any other volunteers?”

    A few dogs volunteered to go with us, and a pair of guards offered to watch from Hotland, in case we missed the human. 

    “Perfect!” Gerson says. “We set out tonight!”

 

    The hours crawled by like years as I waited on a high ledge overlooking a patch of grass just outside Snowdin. It was a good vantage point, and I still use it to this day. I was crouched low, my spear at the ready. I waited for what felt like eternities, but I didn’t want to let my guard down. If I waited diligently, I would have the upper hand in a fight.

    I remember seeing movement in the area leaving the village. I tensed. It really was a human, wearing a broad-brimmed hat, but not seeing me. They looked so small and timid in the deep gloom in Waterfall. 

    I regret to say I hesitated. 

    I realized that the human was only a child. Young and scared, they walked by, and I let them pass, not realizing it. 

    I softly hissed at my own inability. “Step up your game, Undyne!” I walked along the edge, following them to the next cavern. This was my chance! 

    Following the human, I spoke to an Echo Flower. “Gerson! It’s Undyne! I found them!” the 6 word message would travel across the marsh to Gerson, and the Guard would help apprehend the human. 

    I just had to keep the human here.

    “Human!!” I shouted to them. The human turned, their strange, golden colored eyes on me. I had their attention.

    I paused, thinking of something to say. I should’ve thought about this beforehand. “Um, I am Undyne of the Royal Guard! I am here to stop you, take your soul, and take it to Asgore, King of Monsters! Remember my name, human! Because it might be one of the last ones you hear!” I took my spear and formally engaged them. 

    Their soul appeared, a vibrant, piercing yellow that reminded me of the yellow flowers in Asgore’s throne room. I still remember the feeling there, the energy from the soul. This was no monster soul, and I could feel the strength, courage, and resilience across the room. 

    I took the offensive and began by throwing spears. They dodged most of them, but got hit by a few. Wounded, they pulled out what must’ve been a weapon, but not one that I had ever seen the likes of. Now that I’ve seen human history, I know it’s a gun. It made a sharp sound like a snapping branch, and my left eye was hit by a sharp, hard pain. The gun had fired a shot that was now in my eye. I shouted with surprise and pain, and knew that I must’ve been bleeding. Covering my eye, I continued to fight. It would probably be best to avoid that from now on, even if I was wearing armor.

    But I had been careless. I got hit a few more times. I had nearly fallen when Gerson and a few others had caught up with me. Gerson came to my side “Great job, Undyne… Just hang in there, girl… Stay with me...” But I remember his voice sounding hazy and far away. I made eye contact with the human just before blacking out. The 2 other guards in the room had taken hold of them, and they gave me a helpless, pleading look. 

    “Undyne, hang in there…”

    Everything went black.

    Healing went by in a blur. I hurt all the time. I knew I would probably never see out my left eye again, but Gerson told me that I had worn the human down enough that they didn’t even give Asgore much of a fight. I had done it. I had helped to apprehend a human. We now had 6 human souls. I wouldn’t easily forget the look that the human gave me before I passed out, but I didn’t think too much about it. The human had nearly killed me.

    My mind had been made up. I wouldn’t hesitate again. I couldn’t hesitate again. Humans will kill if given the chance. I wouldn’t give it to them again. 

    And, now, I see this new human walking by. I ready my spears. I won’t fail like last time.


End file.
